ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series
Use this forum to nominate and vote for the featured series. Use the button below to nominate a series. type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured Series preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Series Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *Unregistered contributors may nominate and vote... **...However, you should not vote if your are not a true member of this wiki. For instance, don't vote just because your friend asked you to, especially if you do not normally contribute to this wiki. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for a series you nominated. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. Series Requirements *It must be an active series, with little to no plotholes. *Nominating a cancelled series is allowed, just as long as the writer doesn't choose to take down the episodes. *It must have a strong navigation structure, making it easy to find the series' aliens, characters, and episodes, even if the episodes are on another page. The easiest way to do this is to make a category for your series. See . Previous Winners *March 2011: Ben 10: Multi Trixes *April 2011: Shade 10: Evolutions *May 2011: Sem 2.10 *June 2011: Question For Ben 10 *July 2011: Ben 10: Omnifinity *August 2011: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX *September 2011: ''Plumbers'' *October 2011: Ren 10 *November 2011: Tie! - Tennyson Force and Splix 10 *December 2011: Omni-World *January 2012: Tie! - Omni-Spore and The Omni-Knights *February 2012: Tie! - M.E.G.A. and Ben 10: Stupidity Force *March 2012: Ben 10: Eternal Forms *April 2012: Knights of the Sword *May 2012: Ben 10: Bio Squad ---- Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Created by Paperluigi ttyd and nominated by its creator For #Great plot, characteration koolness and FREAKING HILARIOUS. FEAR THE MIGHTY POWER OF TACOS! I AM A WORSHIPPER OF THE GREAT TACO! (Wall - Blog - ) 23:43, April 30, 2012 (UTC) *Sorry But I gotta vote for Sci FEAR THE MIGHTY POWER OF TACOS! I AM A WORSHIPPER OF THE GREAT TACO! (Wall - Blog - ) 02:30, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *I know I just had a series win but I think this one could win, too. ¡ɯǝɥʇ ɹoɟ ˙˙˙ɹıɐɟ sɯǝǝs ʎlpɹɐɥ 'ʎuɐɯ os ʇsu!ɐƃɐ әuo 23:22, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Mark 12 Evoultions Created by Markthealien and nominated by the creator. For # Against # Comments *I'm not sure if you understand this Mark. You DO NOT put the name of the series and then why you are voting for it, and then put the name of which series you are voting against. You DO nominate a series, and then other people vote for it by placing a reason in a numbered list under the "For" section followed by their sig (~~~~). Other people will vote against your series. You can't vote for your series, but you can vote against other series. You CAN NOT vote for you're own series, either. Sorry. ¡ɯǝɥʇ ɹoɟ ˙˙˙ɹıɐɟ sɯǝǝs ʎlpɹɐɥ 'ʎuɐɯ os ʇsu!ɐƃɐ әuo 23:48, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Noah 10 (Solo28) Created by Solo28 and nominated by Figy For #I vote for this series. Preceding unsigned comment by Markthealien. *No signature. ¡ɯǝɥʇ ɹoɟ ˙˙˙ɹıɐɟ sɯǝǝs ʎlpɹɐɥ 'ʎuɐɯ os ʇsu!ɐƃɐ әuo 22:10, May 3, 2012 (UTC) **That means you add who voted-you don't cross it out. Stop patrolling the featured's, Paper, you don't even know how they work. And it's an admins job to patrol it, not yours. I hunt aliens for my Thanksgiving turkey! 20:53, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments # Knight of All Knights Created by Sci100 and nominated by its co-writer Sklei. For #Nice long descriptive plots. The perfect series FEAR THE MIGHTY POWER OF TACOS! I AM A WORSHIPPER OF THE GREAT TACO! (Wall - Blog - ) 02:30, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Against #Its pretty much the exact same thing as KOTS, just with different characters. I also think that it is too new. Lastly, i didn't know we had a user named "Skeli" :P ¡ɯǝɥʇ ɹoɟ ˙˙˙ɹıɐɟ sɯǝǝs ʎlpɹɐɥ 'ʎuɐɯ os ʇsu!ɐƃɐ әuo 18:50, May 4, 2012 (UTC) #*First of all the "Skeli" thing is a typo, I even fixed it already. Second it's SO not like KOTS. Third who says new series can't get nominated. And fourth you (as usual) try to eliminate the competition with against votes to evryone who serves a threat.Face it kiddo. This signature is total nonstop awesomeness 11:31, May 5, 2012 (UTC) #**"It must be an active series, with little to no plotholes." Two episodes is not active in my opinion. ¡ɯǝɥʇ ɹoɟ ˙˙˙ɹıɐɟ sɯǝǝs ʎlpɹɐɥ 'ʎuɐɯ os ʇsu!ɐƃɐ әuo 11:58, May 5, 2012 (UTC) #***If it has new episodes being made then that means it is active. If there are no more episodes being released it is inactive. K? Dewgong Happy! 05:00, May 6, 2012 (UTC) #It's the sequel to KOTS, which has already won. And it's like the same thing as KOTS, just diff characters. Also because I don't like Sklei. I hunt aliens for my Thanksgiving turkey! 20:48, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Comments *Vote for this!!! It's Sci's series. It's on a hitaus because he is gone. Sci would want you to vote for this! Face it kiddo. This signature is total nonstop awesomeness 02:15, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Created by an anon and nominated by the same. For # Against # Comments * Ben 10: Ultimate Power Created by an anon and nominated by the same. For #It being co-written by Static. #The First Movie's plot. #*Those aren't real votes and they have no sig. ¡ɯǝɥʇ ɹoɟ ˙˙˙ɹıɐɟ sɯǝǝs ʎlpɹɐɥ 'ʎuɐɯ os ʇsu!ɐƃɐ әuo 10:37, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Against Will 10 X made and nominated by me. yeah i don't expect to win. For # Against # Comments * Brian 10 Created by Brian and nominated by ME! For # Against # Comments *Wow...thanks. XP Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 08:58, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Imad 10 Created by Imadmagician and nominated by its creator. For # Against # Comments * Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien Created by Starwars501stlegion (Wall - Blog - ) 14:46, May 6, 2012 (UTC) and nominated by Starwars501stlegion (Wall - Blog - ) 14:46, May 6, 2012 (UTC). For # Against # Comments * Category:Others